federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Conflict
}} "Mirror Conflict" is the first chapter of the of , published on 21 June 2010. It is authored by . ;Summary :After constant attacks from the Terran Empire, Starfleet has begun preparation to fight back. . After introduction, they proceed into the Dimensional Gateway to the . Upon arrival, they encounter a small Terran fleet in which they defeated. They beam aboard Outpost Dell and the hero is briefed Rear Admiral Lee'sa. Their mission is to provide aid to Outpost 3; which was supervised by Captain Michael Nicholson. With the successful defense against Terran ships, the hero warps to Sector Z to establish a sensor net to detect incoming ships. Once the Net was up, a Craft was detected, it appeared to be a damage Steamrunner-Class Starship, but with green and purple markings on it. The hero beams aboard with an away team to where they detected the most life signs: the engineering deck. After fighting off Terran soldiers, they come across a group of humanoids consisting of Terrans, Gorn, and Trill. The leader of them is Commander Michael Henley of the Interspecies Resistance. Strangely, they somehow knew exactly when and where the Taskforce was coming. The hero agrees to help the resistance. They successfully defeat a Terran Battleship and Slipstream out the system to the Resistance Headquarters. Act II The hero comes out of slipstream and arrives at Planet Solara in the Rubicon System. There they are escort to their Planetary Spacedock. On board, the meet Resistance Leader; General Desiree Mendroza and Colonel Aligatis. The Hero was allowed to report to Admiral Smith about the situation. The admiral approves their involvement and a alliance is forged with the Resistance. The General reports that they need the Hero to salvage Quadritanium from an automated Terran mining outpost in collapsed Star System. Once they are done there, they are to rendezvous with the first fleet lead by the IRV Retaliation and attack a Terran research station. There they uncover a device the permanently close Dimensional portals which is located on Planet Ricane in the Aceton system. After having a celebration over the victory, a distress call was received from the . The Hero is dispatch to investigate but found to be a trap. The hero is forced to surrender Imperial Captain . Act III The Hero is escorted to the bridge were they meet Vice Admiral Mercury, who appears to be a hologram. For once he tries to negotiate, but decides to have them tortured, so to break them into giving the location on the I.S.R. While on their way to the chamber, they come across the operator who turns out to be an undercover operative of the resistance; Sa'rah, who is posing as a Imperial Lieutenant. She gives the hero their weapons and coordinates with other operatives on the Argo and the Hero's ship on a plan to escape. The Hero confronts the chief of security who reveals that a prisoner has revealed that a joint attack is about to take place at Ricane, and that an ambush is waiting. After defeating the Chief, the Hero beams aboard their ship and tries warn Admiral Lee'sa, but was interrupted by the attacking ISS Argo. They were able to defeat Captain Lee'sa, but they were too late to warn of the awaiting ambush. They warped to the system to assist. When they arrived, they were able to provide assistance to the joint fleet. Admiral Lee'sa then orders the hero to beam to the surface and assist Commander Henley, for they have lost contact. Once they beamed to the planet surface and provided aid to allied, they approached the Experiment Compound where they found fallen Resistance soldiers everywhere in front of the Compound. They found a mortally wound Henley, who states that the enemy was enhance and their weapons did nothing. With his last breath, he says the device was inside and to tell L'Tema that he loves her. The hero spots a fallen Terran officer twitching, scan reveal that she was enhanced by Borg technology and another unfamiliar tech in a form of nanites. The hero then enters the compound and is ambushed by the enhanced Terran forces. They were able to defeat them, but then. They came across Captain Lee'sa? They find out that it’s a clone and that the real one was in the compound the whole time. After fighting through the clones, they confront the real one, but somehow she was augmented! She was more resilient, stronger, faster and more psychologically unstable. It was a difficult battle, but the Hero wins. In her last act, she destroyed the portal device, and to add to that; Ricane's moon suddenly breaks orbit and becomes a comet heading towards Solara. The remaining joint fleets and Terran ships were either destroyed or damaged beyond repair. It was at this point the Vice Admiral Mercury made it known that he plans on use the comet to destroy the resistance. The Hero was able to get in contact with their ship that narrowly escaped harm. After gathering survivors, the hero learns that the same prisoner who revealed the attack also revealed the location of the Resistance HQ. They also discovered that Comet is incomplete and that it still has a faulty defense system. After gathering the info then need the Hero is then contacted by Admiral Simon Smith and ordered to rendezvous with the Gotengo. Act IV The Hero Boards the Gotengo and is briefed with the General Mendroza and Colonel Aligatis alongside with Admiral Lee’sa. Due to the Faulty defense system, Admiral Smith devise a plan to bream aboard Type-20 Charges that will destabilize the comet. But someone needs to beam aboard and place charges. The Hero agrees to go on the mission. When they reach the comet the hero successfully plants and detonates the charges. The comet destabilize and breaks apart revealing a massive Starship. Scan reveal that it had primary, secondary, and tertiary metaphasic shielding. Neutronium laced hull armor. 120 Phaser ports and 250 torpedo tubes. It is a War fortress and to make it worst it was powered by the ! The joint Federation-Resistance fleet then moves in to attack the Fortress, but are met with heavy resistance from Terran ships. The hero along with Commander Aligatis takes a team of Starfleet MACO’s and are able to board fortress. Admiral Smith, and Lee'sa with General Mendroza boards as well. Their mission was to disable the shield generator that is shielding the Room housing the Omega, while the Hero and Aligatis make their way to the room. The hero comes across Major Clayton Taylor an undercover agent posing as a Terran Soldier. He gives them codes to deactivate failsafe shields. He then beams aboard the Retaliation to take command. The hero meets up with the rest of the away team in the Omega Generator room and confronts Vice Admiral Mercury. They were able to defeat him, but in his last act, he activates the self-destruct to the fortress, he plans on using the blast of fortress and the Omega to destroy the Solara System. Admiral Smith comes up with a plan but it a suicide plan. He decides to stay behind and see if he can move the ship to a nearby massive nebula that is far enough from the system. Despite the disagreements of the away team, he has them transported off the ship and back into their own ships. The joint fleet mops up before they begin warping out of the area just in time before the ship explodes. The explosion creates an energy barrier that nullifies Warp travel, but the only ship can get through is Quantum Slipstream. In the Solara system, the hero is about to leave when they find out Admiral Smith teleported to their ship using an experimental personal teleporter. With new technology from the Federation, the Interspecies Resistance becomes the Interspecies Republic with their new fleet under construction. The Hero then returns to the prime universe and warp to the nearest Starbase to be debriefed. Epilogue Infection Part 1 One week has passed, And the Hero receive a hail from Admiral Marconi. They are order to take Commodore Virginia to Medical Research Station 51. They are to rendezvous with the for transfer. After the hero picks up the Commodore, they arrive in the Raccoon Nebula. They detect a quarantine beacon and was told that it was a level 5. The Commodore orders a investigation. The hero then beams aboard the station and finds chaos. Starfleet officer were infected with something that cause them to be savage, and animal like. They even spit up a green chemical. After stunning one they beamed it aboard the ship under level 5 containment protocols. The Commodore discovers that they are infected with malfunctioning nanites, which is mutating their bodies to cause them to spit the chemical, which contains more nanites to infect the victim. The Hero detects non-infected officer in a safe zone and meet with Commander Derek Kennedy. He states that they detected a unidentified craft, when it was brought aboard that is when everything went into chaos. He also said that they evacuated Ops due to hull breach, but found that it was faulty alarm probably due to the infected tearing system. Commodore Virginia decides to beam aboard the station to see if she can find a cure, in the meantime, Kennedy asked the Hero to assist Lieutenant Commander Nova Valentine in searching for more non-infected. The hero finds Valentine and her team protecting more non-infected officers and assist them in fight off a horde of infected. After that, they ventured in the engineering section due to detected a shielded area. When they were about enter, they are ambushed and captured by Terran soldiers that were under the commanded by . Infection Part 2 The hero is taken to one of the upper levels that was full of Terran officer stealing data. They are then put into a chamber were Tu'Cul releases a cloud of Red nanites on them. After a few seconds, the cloud dissipates and the chamber opens. The Hero walks out and bows before Tu'Cul. They are under mind control. To test them, Tu'Cul orders them to kill the Station's personnel locked in a storage room. The hero complies and kills them. Knowing that the experiment is a success, he then orders them to the safe haven and destroys it. While making their way over, slowly they began to reject the order, but continue. They arrived and was about to kill the survivors, but are trapped in a force field. Commodore Virginia releases a cloud of blue nanites. The hero is free from the mind control, Virginia has made the cure, but they only had one canister. Commander Kennedy orders them to inject the cure in the life support generator to spread the cure through the station. The Hero fights their way to the deck and releases the cure all over the station. Kennedy contacts them and says that Tu'Cul is escaping. The Hero pursue him, but he escapes. The hero then joins the and the and defeats several Terran ships and close the breach. The hero then beams aboard the Intrigue to be debriefed by Captain Tu'Cul who states that his counterpart has stolen technology from the 29th century for an unknown reason. Whatever it is, it's bad. - References = Characters *Aligatis *Clayton Taylor *Desiree Mendroza *Lee'sa *Lee'sa (mirror) *Mercury *Michael Henley *Naomi Smith *Sa'rah *Simon Jay Smith }} Navigation Category:Chapters